The Awakening
by JericoMyst
Summary: A TWIST: Hiccup is being taken care of by single mother Val. Quiet and shy, he's struggling to live up to his mother's expectations and accept himself for who he is. There's an ugly divorce, multiple conflicts, and new-found relationships to be made and broken, yet in between all the chaos, will Jack Frost, guardian of childhood, be able to steer him on the right path?
1. Chapter 1 - And so it begins

A/N

Hiccup is the main character's nickname. While his friends call him that, some (like his mother) call him by his proper name "George", which is my attempt to portray those that do as strict, conformist and traditional who only sees a single side to him. But interpret it any you want. Oh yeah, as I'm new to this whole thing, can you please review and tell me how I'm doing?

P.S. The second paragraph is set before he got his nickname, how he got it will be revealed in later chapters.

* * *

Chapter 1 – And so it begins…

Jack had no past. He just knew that on one chilly spring night, the Moon cast its warm glow in a meadow, melting the snow on top. The icy interior was exposed to the fresh air and revealed a body. Gingerly the moon's magic touch of light crept up and shone onto his face, awakening him from his slumber. He opened his eyes for the first time, and saw the moon smile kindly upon him, restoring peace and comfort to his confused mind. As he blinked, the moon's kindly features gradually faded into nothingness. But before the pearly orb disappeared entirely, a sound was uttered into his mind - "Jack Frost".

Jack stood up and looked around. The hour was late and the stars winked at him from places far, far away, but among the murky darkness of night a speckle of light beckoned. He tried to stand up, but like a new born babe he was foreign to the ways of the world and stumbled, grabbing a tree branch for support. Breaking it off, the spirit used it as his support, and instinctively began to make his long journey towards the glow.

* * *

Swish! A snowball sailed through an open window and landed right next to a bed.

"Come on George, it's a snow day! Come out and play!"

Hiccup looked up from his book and out of the window. A group of kids were assembled outside his door, anxious to go.

"Sorry mate, my mum says I can't. I'll come out next time."

"Awww, you're no fun. Ever since you've moved here you've never been allowed out. How many times have you said no again?"

"Look, guys… I'm sure it's fun, but I... I… need to finish painting my models."

"Cool! We'll come by later then, yeah?"

The kids went off, but not before another snowball launched itself playfully right at Hiccup's face.

Hiccup giggled. "Oi, stop it, it's not funny!"

There was no one outside, just Hiccup alone, talking to the winter air.

* * *

(Hushed gossip) "The teachers call him George, but he goes by Hiccup I've heard"

"The guy's a loner, he just knows how to study. The only time he talked in class was to answer the teacher's question."

"He's easy picking. You're a bit of a rough nut Alice, why don't you go over there and "introduce" us?" (Sniggers)

The blond's posse trooped towards the tables at the back of the cafeteria.

"Hey nerd, whatcha reading today, How to be a loser?"

Hiccup's face was knocked forward. A girl a full head taller than him pushed down on his shoulder. His book fell down, and Hiccup's head rose up in fear, as if he knew what was going to happen.

"I'm… I'm… new. I don't know anybody in here."

"Well you're not doing a very good job. Try looking up from your book once in a while, you might a least become somebody. Right now, if you keep on staying quiet as a mouse, you'll remain a teeny, tiny, worthless hiccup."

The crowd left, their jeers and laughter trailing behind. Hiccup adjusted his glasses and turned around. And immediately regretted it.

This was worse than any bullying he experienced or being scolded by his mother - his sister was with them, giggling the loudest of the bunch.

* * *

Light, puffy snow covered the sleepy town like sugar frosting, as it does every year. In the darkness, a bespectacled boy sat lonely on the steps of his new home, staring at his mother moving boxes out of the car. Thick auburn bangs swept down and across his forehead, obscuring his eyes but not enough to conceal his resentment.

This was all too familiar, and all too soon. He was going to have to change schools yet again, get used to the neighbourhood and (GASP) meet new people! This was never easy. Sighing, he propped himself up wearily and slung his backpack over his shoulder, heading into what he now called "home".

What struck him once he was inside the house was its generous space and big, gaping ceilings. It had carpeted floors, warm lighting and plush cushions complete with ottomans. Clearly someone had made an effort to make them feel welcome. However, no amount of comfy sofas and folded bed sheets could fill the space with warmth. It was just a place to stay, a stopping point until the next time. "Home is where the heart is", but when your whole life's been spent a-wandering, it kind of screws with your internal GPS. Oh well, at least his dad's job provided decent accommodation.

"George, we're going to the city to meet Stoick tomorrow for lunch, so get some sleep."

Hiccup mumbled a reply and trudged off. Spotting the first doorway to a room, Hiccup went through and claimed it as his own. Too tired to undress, he collapsed onto his bed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

One final step and the box landed with a resounding thump, signalling the end to her labour. Behind it was a woman, resting her exhausted frame against the mountain of cardboard. Brown tape and fragile signs were lying in wait, just desperate for her to rip them open. Val looked forward to it. She was a creature of habit and control, and she needed to unpack, settle in, adapt because that's what she does best – keep her eyes on the ball, always climbing upwards, working to improve what they have, be it money or grades or a better job. She has moved so many times that this has become second-nature to her, packing all their belongings into a specific number of boxes, stacking them numerically into the car, driving off… Val keeps records on all of their stuff down to the individual compartments of the boxes, so unloading and organising their new home will be done faster than you can say "Thor's Hammer".

But that can wait. She needed George to feel comfortable in this new environment, even though there's no reason why he shouldn't adjust quickly, having moved around his whole life. Then he had work to do, school to catch up, grades to achieve…. tomorrow she'll start making plans for him.

Freeing her dark blond locks from a hairband, Val took her laptop out and continued slaving away with her work.

* * *

Next time on The Awakening: Hotel drama. Some family history. Valhallarama's character development.

This is an update from the first one. Thought I could include more backstory with Hiccup's childhood. Is it enough for you to feel Hiccup's pain, and lonliness, and anger? If not wait up, cuz there's more to come!


	2. Chapter 2 - Arrival

Chapter 2 – Arrival

The countryside flew by in a flurry, as rolling green hills turned to the grey and brown structures of the city.

"George, stop moping about. You've hardly seen your little sister in a year. When was the last time, 3 months ago? Make the most of this meeting cause you won't know when we'll be moving again, and then you'll regret not seeing her."

Hiccup reluctantly ripped his earbuds out to listen to Val.

"I've heard the doctors are progressing nicely on her illness. She's probably grown so much now, my darling baby."

Hiccup grew 3 inches in a month and she didn't say a thing.

"I just don't understand you kids. The divorce is messy, yes, but just because the family is being split up doesn't mean brother and sister can't care for each other. And as much as it pains me to say this, letting Stoick take custody of my little girl was the right choice. I need the work, and she isn't old enough to tag along. Trust me Hiccup, this is the right decision. It'll be all done sooner than you think, then we can get on with our lives and they theirs." She said this with the conviction that seemed to convince her more than Hiccup.

"You don't need the work, and it's fine Val. Astrid and I don't get along in the first place."

"But don't you care for her? She's the highest achieving one in the family, and for her to go through THIS at such a young age and still stay strong, that's more than you can say George…"

"STOP IT MUM!"

"I wish you kids can understand what us parents go through…"

(smirk) "Yeah like doing the cleaning and cooking and washing…"

"I heard that. Don't you dare talk like that! After all I've done… I only want what's best for you George, a secure future and a good job so you can retire early and -"

Jay-Z's rap came back on as Hiccup plugged in his earbuds in frustration. It was enough that his younger sister was always the centre of attention in the (barely functioning) Haddock household, but now with the divorce he was going to be stuck with Val and leaving his father forever… Why is life so unfair?

* * *

They arrived at the doorway of Le Burgess, feeling very out of place among successive rows of gleaming limos and fancy supercars. Trust his dad to stay at the most expensive hotel in the city, no doubt because of his sister's medical requirements.

They stepped out of the car, him in his ill-fitting blazer and jeans and Val in a sharp black suit complete with flaunty handbag. A concierge came over, trying to mask his look of distain at Hiccup's attire. Well that's better than nothing, at least he noticed.

"We're here on a business appointment with Mr. Haddock."

The concierge's eyes widen at the mention of the name, and his judgemental glare softened immediately.

"Ah certainly. Right away, Miss…"

"Mrs Haddock"

He straightened his back and resumed his professionalism.

"Very good Ma'am." He took out a device and checked the restaurant list. "Your One O'clock lunch reservation for 4 will be in the Northern suite. If you may I'll park your car in the bay. When you want to leave please inform the front desk and we'll drive it back out for you."

"Thank you. Such charm can only be found in Le Burgess."

The concierge smiled and dipped his head in polite agreement, before getting into the driving seat.

* * *

The two passed through the gilded door into the reception lobby.

"Even for a no good, lazy, slimy hooligan your father is, his name still carries some weight. Too bad he had to waste the family fortune."

Hiccup rolled his eyes, having heard this complaint many times. Stoick originated from a family of Norse nobility who amassed great fortune back in the day. When they came to Berk, young Stoick took over the family company and decided to try his hand at venture capitalism, investing in companies directed by inexperienced 20-year-olds. That failed miserably, but not before he managed to befriend business tycoon Darcy Pitch, who was head of Pitch Black Industries. With his experience and contacts Stoick managed to squeeze his way back to the top, meeting A-listers and partying with the cream of society.

From then on, all Stoick had to do was to maintain his outer image of a social butterfly and not do anything big that will land him in the newspapers. Nowadays he lives off a monthly allowance from the Haddock investments, as the family wants to keep him "Out of sight, out of mind" before he does any more harm. (It is still quite a substantial amount of money, for the Haddocks were an entrepreneurial bunch, and quick to reclaim what they lost.)

Now after 3 months of separation, the two parents and their offspring will finally meet again. Hiccup could hardly wait.

* * *

*Notice the ruffnut reference with Alice? ;)

So what do you think? SOOO EXCITED, my head's chock full with plot ideas! What country do you want this to be set in? Should it matter? If you would like a specific location/scenery/plot to go with the story, please review or send me ideas and pictures of places. Thanks! THIS IS GONNA BE AMAZING!


	3. Chapter 3 - Feast at the North Gate

Chapter 3 – Feast at the North Gate

Sweet, sweet melodies of piano and strings filled the lift compartment, making the outside view of monochrome skyscrapers and tacky "in-your-face" ads just bearable, even if the journey lasted only a minute. But back in Hiccup's world, angry stanzas of rap and grime dominated his mind. He dismissed classical music's airy-fairy tone, their false promise of peace and tranquillity. The fragrant cadences of the music only served to contrast the sheer bitterness of his mother, turning the atmosphere around her electric. Good thing they were the only ones in the lift, as Val's increasing tension could cut right through the heavy glass doors by the time they reached the top floor.

"Level Ninety-Nine. Please exit for. The Northern Suite."

Hiccup took one last look at the snow-covered skyline of Berk, then turned around to follow his mum.

They walked straight along a softly-lit corridor, coming towards the end at a thick wooden door. It was unlocked. They went in.

Entering the suite, Hiccup immediately its vastness. Across the room from the doorway was a balcony overseeing the city, the entrance open, and Hiccup could feel a brisk wind blowing all the way across to him. Lining along the wall was a bar of sorts, with a few bottles of wine neatly placed on top. Someone had been drinking.

The two walked forward, turning left and into the reception area. The atmosphere tried to replicate a living room as close as possible, with soft white carpets, sofas and a coffee table. The TV was housed in a bookcase opposite the sofas, with neat stacks on the shelves. It was turned on to the Cartoon channel, but the sound was muted.

"Stoick, it's Valhallarama and your son George. We've come for lunch?"

No reply. The penthouse was so big that her sound couldn't travel to the other rooms.

"Where's that useless son of a bitch? I'm going to look for him."

Hiccup just sat down and took out his iPod, ignoring the situation at hand. Val went on to investigate, leaving Hiccup slumped on the sofa, alone without a care in the world.

* * *

It was halfway into a song when Hiccup heard a piercing scream.

"OH MY GOD! Astrid, are you all right? WHAT'S HAPPENING?!"

Hiccup jumped to his feet and ran towards the rooms. Guided by his mum's voice, he passed 3 closed doors and arrived at his sister's, the door agape and inviting him to step inside.

The room was lit by harsh artificial lamps and smelled of intense sterilisation. His mother was leaning on the bedframe, her usually-strong demeanour reduced to fits of anger. Then there was the body. Astrid was lying on the bed, unconscious and oblivious to Val's agitated gasps. An intravenous bag was administering medication via a needle stuck into her vein, and there was a monitor displaying her heart rate, going "bleep" every few seconds in erratically-spaced intervals.

Hiccup knocked, rapping the door lightly, and Val's dilated pupils met his.

"Hiccup, find Stoick for me please. Tell him we're here for the divorce settlements."

It took all of Val's self-control to utter that sentence calmly. Not wanting to incur anymore of her wrath, Hiccup scurried away to get his father.

He tried the 3 doors he passed. The first 2 were locked, but the third one opened. Medical equipment was lying around inside. There was a wheelchair and crutches folded neatly in a corner, away from the centre of the room; suitcases lined up near the sides, unpacked; the table in the middle had racks of pills, some spilled onto the table top. Asides from a single book placed on a couch, the room had no evidence to show it had been occupied. Hiccup assumed it was the storage room.

Pills. The ones on the table were his sister's, but how about the ones on the counter outside? That was when Hiccup remembered the open balcony door right next to the bar. He must have gone outside. Hiccup went through the glass door.

* * *

Among the backdrop of a dreary grey sky he saw a man, leaning over the ornate railings. He was holding an empty glass of wine. Dressed in a crumpled suit, his reddish-brown hair was messed up and not in its usual braid, like he was rudely awakened from sleep. Hiccup took a few steps towards the tired man, snow crunching beneath his feet. That must have alerted him, for the person snapped, "What is it?"

"Dad, it's… me, Hiccup."

The man's head lifted at mention of his name.

"Is it time? Today?"

"Yes, we're here for the 1 o'clock meeting."

Trembling hands placed the wine glass down on a nearby table, while the man turned around to face Hiccup.

Stoick.

Father.

Dad.

Finally he could see the man who had caused immeasurable suffering to his family, the man who he hadn't seen in months. He looked exhausted and hung-over, with deep furrows on his forehead and dark ridges under his eyes. His once-tall frame was now hunched, and his stature changed from glorious playboy to a sad parent with a broken heart.

"Well… I guess I should get a move on. Go get me your mother Hic."

That was it? No "hi", no "look at you!" ? But he was here on a grim mission, so why should his father rejoice at seeing the bearer of bad news? All the same, Hiccup's heart dropped a little with his father's lack of a greeting. He could have at least patted him on the back.

Hiccup ran in to inform his mother, while Stoick went to the bar and poured himself some more wine. He took one of the pills lying on the counter and popped it into his mouth, sending it down with a gulp from the glass. He steadied himself, then straightening his suit and sat on the sofa, waiting.

* * *

It was never expected to be easy and calm, but nevertheless Hiccup was still shocked with all the shouting. After he told his mother and she stormed out to confront Stoick, Hiccup switched off the glaring lights and knelt down besides Astrid. He took her hand, the one connected to the drip, and leaned his forehead into her skinny fingers like in prayer. He tried to re-imagine themselves in someplace safe, like in Sherwood Forests of Robin Hood or with Ender in the solitude of earth, which shielded them both from the conflict going on in the living room. He tried talking in an effort to calm himself down, to ignore the hurtful words they flung at each other like daggers, tearing away his heart little by little -

" – TRUSTED YOU – CARE OF HER YOU FUCKER, NOW – "

" – TRIED, I CALLED – Why are we arguing – "

"Oh no you don't – THE TOPIC – SACRIFICE, THIS IS HOW - "

No, no, no! Hiccup abandoned his sister and shrunk into a corner. He wrapped himself inside the curtains and covered his ears. This used to be the way he escaped from his parents' arguments when he was small, and now he was doing it again. Except this time he was old enough to understand some of the reasons behind the divorce. It was silly, Stoick was more of a stay-at-home dad and Val was the working one; he had just enough money in the bank to enjoy himself while Val was slaving away in a stuffy office, having rejected working for her father's company. They were 2 entirely different people, but Val's personality couldn't allow for Stoick's lack of ambition, and Stoick couldn't understand why Val was so serious all the time. Petty things like picking up the kids and taking the car were blown into oversized proportions, and gradually relations soured. It didn't help that Val's job required them to move all the time, and there were rumours of things going on behind the children's' backs. Then Hiccup went through puberty and experienced major mood-swings and withdrawal, while Astrid's symptoms of Thyroid cancer worsened and was carted off on an ambulance more than a once.

Things reached breaking point 2 years ago, when they had a massive argument after going to Astrid's school Christmas production. Books were torn and fists were thrown, and Val left home that night. She came back in the morning with a letter from her lawyer, announcing to Hiccup "We're leaving". The two relocated to a hotel while she managed the divorce terms. A few weeks later Val changed jobs and left Stoick and Astrid behind. Hiccup didn't even get to say goodbye.

The shouting stopped, so Hiccup lowered his cupped handed cautiously. He emerged from his hiding place and shuffled his way out to the living room, standing just behind the doorway so he could see them but not be involved. A spilt glass on the floor was weeping wine, staining the integrity of the snow-white carpet, but everything else seemed fine. Stoick was reading a document, while Val was on her phone checking business updates. The two weren't facing each other, but not communicating was better than screaming and yelling. The silence survived on a delicate equilibrium.

*knock, knock* "Mestur and Meesuz 'addock, your loonch is seurved."

Stoick looked up from his document. "Ah yes, I forgot we haven't had lunch."

"You forget things all the time, including your daughter's medication, so why stop now?"

Stoick bore the snide remark without expression.

"Come in!"

A cart was rolled into the room. Pushing it in was an amicable giant dressed in a red tuxedo, with a white walrus moustache and beard to boot. He put on his professional "smiley" face and introduced himself. "Good afternoon. M' name is Solomon North. I am personally responsibul for your stay at 'otel Le Burgess. Pleez dodn't hezitate to caul me if you nid anything."

He proceeded to unload the dishes from the cart onto the table.

In an attempt to lighten the mood, Stoick asked, "Just wondering, are you from around here?"

"No sur, I originate from Reussha. But juging from what ze weather's like 'ere, I say there's not muuch of a difference."

The aroma of food wafted over to Hiccup's hiding spot, triggering a response from his stomach. The situation was under control, they were not on battle stations anymore, so Hiccup ventured forward to get some lunch.

Stoick and Val hardly noticed him coming over. Having failed in starting conversation, Stoick retreated to his reading while Val's eyes never left her screen. Only North acknowledged Hiccup with a brief smile.

Hiccup sat down away from them both and prepared to get some food.

"Have you washed your hands?" Val said, still focused on her phone.

Stoick replied curtly, "Leave the boy alone. He's old enough to do things himself."

Hiccup sensed the balancing was tipping, and to avoid another fight he put down his plate and bent down, pretending top ick up the wine glass in hope that it would divert attention away from him.

"Leave it George, you see how clumsy your father is? Just like an overgrow child…"

"Last time I recall, you were the one who swept it to the ground."

"Shall I pick it up mestur?"

"NO!"

Foreign intervention was all that was needed for hell to break loose, again. Val was spewing verbal scorn at Stoick, while he was shouting even louder, trying to drown out her voice. Hiccup snatched the glass up in the confusion, giving it to the valet. Their hands met, and North gave him a sad but genuine smile, not the fake "upturned lips" he usually gave to customers.

He whispered, "It's alright, I zee it 'appen all ze time."

Hiccup was embarrassed for his parents, but evidently the valet was experienced in such matters. He quickly took hold of the cart and retreated out the door, leaving the 2 adults shouting amongst themselves and a boy lost in his own world.

He could not stand it, not again. So Hiccup got up from the sofa and headed out to the balcony, where the cold wind would clear up his mind. Light snow started to fall, which reminded him that Christmas was coming soon. The one time when Hiccup could remember the whole family was happy. At least that was before IT happened. They were kids back then (well Astrid's still a child, at least from Hiccup's older brother perspective) and didn't have to worry about adult things, like preparing for college or planning a career. He could spend all day reading and drawing, without anyone passing judgement on him. Mother took time off work, and father made an effort to book a nice meal and wrap up gifts. That was also the only time he saw them share a glass of wine together, such was the extent of their affection that Hiccup wondered how they fell in love in the first place…

*Sheez* Hiccup's ears instantly picked up the faint sound of snow shifting. He looked around, then dismissed it as the wind blowing on fallen snow.

But from above, a hooded figure looked down on him, eyeing his every move.


	4. Chapter 4 - Preparations

A/N

Sorry for the late upload. I'm currently working on the 30 day challenge too and thinking of new ideas for awakening.

* * *

Chapter 4 – Preparations

It was during the car ride back home that Hiccup was told the full story. Astrid had a convulsion attack during the night, and Stoick panicked. He couldn't remember what type of pills to give her and ended up calling an ambulance. She was brought back during the morning and hooked up with medical equipment, sedated to control the seizures. She was going to wake up in the afternoon.

"If only I had the time… Well anyway the divorce settlement's been finalised. We will start going to court in a week's time, then everything will be done within the half year. For now you have to prepare for school."

"Oooo goody, just what I need." Hiccup inwardly thought. "Homework to make me feel better, because we all know how being separated from your family is less important that your academic results."

6 months. He has only got only one hundred and eight days to… make things right? Knowing his mum's temper, she would never rethink her decision. He didn't hate his sister. For all the praise he loved her. He just didn't know how to show it.

"So… they're staying here for the time being? Can I go see them?"

"Why would you want to see that useless piece of shit? Anyway, you'll see them in court. It's not like you're going to miss them."

Val was wrong about that. Hiccup slumped further into the car seat with every word she was saying.

"…We're going to stop by the school later and you are going to have a look around to prepare for tomorrow."

Astrid was on Hiccup's mind now. What would happen to her? What would happen with them? The rest of the journey continued in silence.

The car passed through a humble entrance, but once inside Berk High School was massive. There were fields besides the driveway, leading up to an ancient-looking manor; the school house itself was 3 storeys high and extended backwards, so that at first glance you would be fooled into thinking it was a small campus.

"Er, mum? Are we in the right place? This looks more like a stately home than a school."

"No silly, this _is _the school. Top of the league tables, best results in the country. They get loads of students into Oxbridge every year."

The car stopped at the main doorway. Waiting for them were 2 men.

"You must be Mrs Haddock, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Dr. Jones, and this here is Mr Flanagan. You will be taken on a tour of the facilities and be given a timetable for your lessons. As class is still going on you might even meet some of your peers, but if not everything will be sorted tomorrow. Now if you will follow me."

The two teachers droned on and on as they walked through halls and alleys. Built 400 years ago, the school had witnessed generations of outstanding achievers, they offer many possibilities… blah, blah, blah. Hiccup didn't care about the 6th form common room, or the Olympic sized pool they had. He wanted to go back to the way things were. Mother did not consult him about leaving, and he only knew when his teacher announced he was going to transfer. That was a week ago. He had spent the most time without changing there, 3 years, and was comfortable. No matter how good the grades were for Berk High he was still not convinced.

"…and that's about it. So George, any questions?"

Hiccup snapped out of his reverie. The doctor was speaking to him.

"Um… no, not really. I'm really looking forward to joining this school."

False words. Always charms the teachers though.

"Good. We'll see you tomorrow then. This way, Mrs Haddock."

It didn't matter if the school was good or bad anymore. To Hiccup it was just another place to stay until college, which was two years away. Passing by the classrooms, Hiccup lagged behind to look into one. Everyone was concentrating on the blackboard, all except one. He was looking around aimlessly and their eyes connected, just for a second. He quickly turned back towards the front and Hiccup continued walking.

"How do you like your new school?"

Dinner was the time when most of the conversations get done in Hiccup's family. He resented Val's decision for moving, for giving up on the family, for living her life through him. He didn't like the school, not one bit.

"I like it. It looks great mum."

"Good."

They went back to eating. For the rest of the night, only the sound of typing could be heard in the new home.


	5. Hiatus

Hey guys sorry about the updates. I'm actually working on another fic right now and have to put this aside for a while. Very sorry about that, but rest assured this is not over yet! Just need some time to formulate ideas, get organised etc. For the mean time you can go over to my profile and read the story(ies) I'm working on right now: 30 Day OTP Challenge. Cheers!


End file.
